barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Antics
Animal Antics is the 27th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Kathy and George wants to help the animals. Sandra and Michael learn about animal actics. Tina and Tosha likes to learn about the animals. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Tina *Carlos *Jason *David *Jeff *Danny *Curtis *Keesha *George *Sandra *Josh (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Our Animal Friends #The Ants Go Marching #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #The Little Bird #I Love My Kitty #Here, Kitty Kitty #The Other Day i Mat a Bear #Three Little Monkeys #Skip To My Lou #I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from Looking Around My Neighborhood! and Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode). And a pony tail. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Day of the Diesels and The Exercise Circus!. And a high pony tail. *Tina wears the same shirt from The Golden Hammer and Oh, What A Day!. And the same shorts from Hoo's In The Forest?. And a hairstyle. *Carlos wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. *David wears the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a long hair. *George wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a short hair. *Sandra wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And a hairstyle. *Josh wears the same blue jean shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *This is Josh's only appearance. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along". *When the Barney's say "happy sounds of our own. before we go!" the sound clip is taken from "Hoo's In The Forest?". *When the kids say "Ok!" the sound clip is taken from "Hoo's In The Forest?". *This is the only time Tina and Jeff appear together. *Josh is seen making her cameo appearance at the very beginning and at the very end of this episode, leaving for his studio. *At the end of the Barney doll with the animals. There is no left hand/right hand. Such as ABC Animals. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Alphabet Zoo". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Look At Me, I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "May I Help You?". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Look At Me, I'm 3!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The Dentist Makes Me Smile". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. I Love You Transcript *Michael: Barney! At Say the Our Animals Friends! *Kathy: It's was sure is Fun! *Tina: Thanks the Animal Friend Barney! *Tosha: Thanks the Making Animal Antics Barney! *Barney: Thanks Kids! (laughs) (Music starts I Love You) My Day of Antics of Animals! happy sounds of our own. before we go! *Kids: OK! *Barney: (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney & Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love... me... too? (music ends) Clip from Animal Antics Audio from Animal Antics Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation